Risky Business
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Clark catches in an interesting performance. No spoilers. No season. ONESHOT.


Title: Risky Business  
**Author: **Jasmine Shigeru

**Pairing: none really  
****Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Smallville nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.  
**Summary: **Clark catches in an interesting performance. No spoilers. No season. ONE-SHOT

AN: My first Smallville fanfic. I was little apprehensive about writing one, but the other day I was listening to a song, I think it's called Old Time Rock & Roll, but all I know it's the song from the movie Risky Business.

A little embarrassed to write this.

Category: Humor

Risky Business

By: Jasmine Shigeru

"Lois," Clark called as he opened the door to Lois Lane's apartment over The Talon.

He popped his head through the crack door just as the familiar beginning notes of a song began to play.

Lois Lane slid across the floor in nothing but a large light blue shirt, white socks, and her underwear. Her loose ponytail swung back and forth as she came to a halt.

Clark's blue eyes widened at the sight. He quickly shut the door not really thinking the noise would be heard by the woman inside. He gulped wondering what Lois was doing. She barely dressed at all. Why was acting like Tom Cruise in that old movie, he questioned not wanting to admit his bickering partner looked good.

He thought he should turn away and go back downstairs and out the door before Miss Lane caught and really ripped into him. He didn't want to deal with a pissed off Lois today. He came by to tell her his mother had invited her to dinner. Mrs. Kent had said Lois couldn't always order in and volunteered Clark to go get the woman.

I should just go home and tell mom that I couldn't find her, he thought, but he stood where he was.

Clark's curiosity beat out his common sense. He took a deep breath and opened the door just a crack, again not thinking he could just use his x-ray vision. He stared blankly for minute as he watched Lois dance.

Lois swayed her hips unaware she was being watched. She ran across her living room and jumped on her couch. She bounced on the soft cushions giving Clark a clear view of blue, red, and yellow strapped panties.

Clark smirked and chuckled. He wouldn't have thought she would wear such a childish looking pair of panties.

Lois bounced to one end of her couch and fell back. Some of the hair from in her loose ponytail fell free and smacked her in the face as her back hit the cushions.

Clark laughed and almost dashed in as he saw Lois almost fall off of the piece of furniture, but stopped when he remembered he shouldn't be there in the first place. Lois would kill him if she caught him. Even so, the thought still didn't keep Clark from continuing to view the show.

Once Lois regained her balance and pushed herself back the couch, she kicked at the air, not missing a beat.

Clark watched as she abruptly sat up on her knees and grabbed her hairbrush that was on the coffee table in front of couch. He nearly burst out laughing as Lois began to lip sync to the song. He had to cover his mouth with his hand as he witness the woman begin to use her brush as an air guitar.

Lois played her fake instrument until the music faded.

Clark blinked. He was surprised to find the song had already ended. He was enjoying watching Lois acting like her age. His mind began to drift off and he shook his head. He couldn't do that.

With a heavy sigh of disappointment, Clark closed Lois's door and descended the stairs down to The Talon and out the door. He leaned against the outer wall of the building and smirked. Lois looked good while she was pretending. She looked like she was having fun.

Clark jumped as he heard his phone ring.

"Hello," he answered a little shaky.

"Clark," Martha Kent's voice reached his ears. "I was just wandering if you made it to the Talon all right."

"Yes," Clark said. "I'm about to go up and get Lois now."

He swallowed. He didn't lie and as he grew older, and finding lying becoming more of necessity in his life, he was finding it harder to do.

"Well, make it back as soon as you can," Martha said. "Dinner is almost ready and it will be by the time you two get here."

"Ok," Clark said.

"Alright, love you," his mother said.

"Love you too," he said back and ended the call.

Clark took a deep breath. His mother's call helped him. He was feeling much calmer now, but he wasn't going go back up to Lois's apartment.

He looked down at his cell and phoned Lois's number. He prayed she wasn't listening and dancing to another song. He really didn't want to have to go back up there. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to stop watching her if he did. The thought worried him. It was new.

Shaking himself of the thought, he heard Lois answer her phone.

"Hey there, Smallville," she said.

"How did you know it was me," Clark asked.

"Caller ID," Lois answered like it obvious. "You know, almost everyone has one."

"Yeah," Clark said and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, what do I owe this call to," Lois asked.

"Dinner," Clark said simply.

"What," Lois said.

"Mom, invited you to dinner and she sent me to go get you," Clark answered. "So, you interested in a home cooked meal tonight?"

"Of course, I am," Lois said as if he were crazy.

"Ok," Clark said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright," Lois said and hung up.

Clark walked to his red truck and got in. He acted as if he had just arrived.

It took a good 10 minutes before Lois came out of the building. Her hair was wet from a shower and Clark guessed she needed one after she had done all of that dancing.

"So, put the peddle to the metal, Clarkie," Lois ordered. "I'm starved."

Clark rolled his eyes and headed back to the Kent Farm.

About 5 minutes into the drive, Lois groaned.

"Why are you humming," she asked indignantly.

"What," Clark said glazing over at his passenger. "I was not."

"You were too," she said. "And why that tune?"

"What tune," Clark asked.

"Old Time Rock & Roll," she answered.

Clark gulped unable to hide his embarrassment.

"When did you get to my place again," Lois asked.

"About five minutes before you came out," Clark answered.

"Yeah," Lois said.

"Yeah," Clark.

"Why was your engine off when you were waiting for me," Lois asked.

"Didn't want to waste gas," Clark answered.

"Mmhm," Lois said.

It was obvious she didn't buy Clark's lie.

"Why do you ask," Clark suddenly said turning the tables.

Lois glared at him and said nothing. Instead crossed her arms under her breast.

"Lois," Clark pressed on.

"I was watching the movie earlier," the woman lied.

"Mmhm," Clark said.

Lois gave him a pretty descent death glare before turning her gaze to the fields outside the passenger's side window.

Clark smirked. He had one this round. Well, actually it was more of a tie, but he was going to take it anyway. It was rare Lois would drop something. She had the persistence of a reporter. Then again, so did he.

Pushing all thoughts of their similarities aside, Clark pulled into the Kent Farm.

"This isn't over," Lois finally said as the truck came to stop and she got out.

"I'll bet," Clark said.

He rolled his eyes as he watched her go into the house. Things were never over when they were both determined about something.

END


End file.
